CMC Disney Adventures
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders were not forgiven for the incident with Gabby Gums by most of Ponyville. But through a stroke of luck, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and the princesses all do their very best to help the three hurting fillies. But they soon get sucked into a strange book, and embark on an adventure that spans the many dimensions of... Walt Disney!
1. Beginning of Adventure

_**This is an idea I got from reading other fics similar to this one. What if the CMC were not forgiven for their actions by anypony in ponyville, except a select minority? What if they found a strange book, and were sucked into it? What if the stories in this book were Disney stories?! Follow the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they traverse the worlds of (in my opinion) THE GREATEST DISNEY MOVIES OF ALL TIME! **_

_**Stories Include**_

_**The Lion King**_

_**The Lion King 1 1/2**_

_**The Emperor's New Groove**_

_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_

_**The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge**_

_**Mickey And The Three Musketeers**_

_**The Tigger Movie**_

_**I might add more stories later on, but this is it for now. I assure you that each story is going to be multiple chapters long, so I hope you enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony, or anything Disney related! This is merely something to help me improve my writing.**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Finding The Crusaders!<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the town of Ponyville, three little fillies were sitting in the only shelter they had at the time.<p>

One of them has no horn, and no wings showing that she's an earth pony. She also has a yellow coat, reddish eyes, and a red Mane and tail. She also has a bright red bow tied in her mane. She currently has no cutie mark. This is Applebloom.

The second one has a bright white coat, and a curly mane and tail that are bright purple and hot pink. She has green eyes, and a small horn on her forehead showing that she is a unicorn. Like Applebloom, she has no cutie mark. This is Sweetie Belle.

The last one has an orange coat, and a dark purple mane and tail that look to be wind blown. Her eyes are also purple, and she has tiny wings on her back, but they're smaller than they should be for a filly her age. Like her two friends, she also has no cutie mark. This little one is named Scootaloo.

These three fillies are known by a few strange names. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, three best friends... And Gabby Gums. Though they're ashamed of that particular name.

You see, in one of their previous attempts to earn their cutie marks, Applebloom and her friends tried journalism. Unfortunately this led to them being put on a glorified tabloid started at school started by local school bully Diamond Tiara. And as such they had to write gossip, or risk getting their most embarrassing moments printed for all to read. This in turn caused them to lose the love and respect from just about everypony in ponyville. Even their own families.

So they tried publishing an article as an apology to everypony in town, but it didn't go as well as they'd hoped it would. A few ponies had accepted their apology, the Cake family, Pinkie Pie and Zecora for example, but the vast majority still thought ill of them. Their own families even going so far as to abandon them in Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's case. Scootaloo was already an orphan, but was kicked out of the orphanage.

They decided to haul up in the CMC clubhouse, but surviving on their own was a different matter entirely. They were BARELY getting enough food from the grass that grew around their tree house, but they at least had plenty of water from the nearby river. Unfortunately, it was just not enough.

Now here they are, alone and cold in their old clubhouse. They are all suffering from malnourishment because nopony in town will sell them any good food. So they've been BARELY surviving on grass that's been growing around the clubhouse. They are unconscious right now, so the never notice that two mares are standing over them.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Unknown location...<em>**

* * *

><p>"How are they, doctor?" The two shadows were actually two of Ponyville's residents. One of them was a unicorn mare with a light purple coat, a straight indigo mane and tail with a dark purple and magenta stripe in them. On her flank was a big maroon colored six pointed star surrounded by six white stars of the same design. She also has dark purple eyes.<p>

The second one is a pegasus mare with a butter colored coat and matching wings, a long bright pink mane and tail, and bright cyan colored eyes. On her flank were three small pink butterflies.

They are Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. And they were very concerned about the three malnourished fillies. The doctor shook his head with a tired sigh.

"Well, it doesn't look good. The three of them are severely malnourished, although thankfully they aren't dehydrated. But the pegasus filly... Well her wings are severely underdeveloped. We can fix that with magic surgery, and have already begun. I apologize for doing so without consent, but if we waited any longer, it would've been too late to do anything." The doctor informed.

The doctor in question is a pegasus stallion with a dark brown coat, and a blue mane and tail. His cutie mark is an X-Ray machine. This is Doctor X, one of the few ponies who don't hate the CMC.

"But I'm afraid that we can't fully treat them here in Ponyville without some form of resistance from the citizens." Doctor X said. "We need to transfer them to a different hospital quickly and efficiently!"

Twilight knew what was going on in Ponyville as of late, and she was ashamed of these ponies behavior. Her friends especially. But she was willing to forgive Pinkie Pie, seeing as it was her that helped Twilight and Fluttershy with finding the three fillies in the first place. She looked over to her assistant, Spike who was standing by the door to act as security from the more hostile staff at the hospital.

"Spike, take a letter!" Twilight said.

"Yes ma'am!" Spike said pulling out a quill and a piece of paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I'm sure you are probably expecting a friendship report at this time. Unfortunately, what I bring you is not something new that I've learned about friendship. I am afraid I must report that three of your youngest subjects have been severely neglected here in Ponyville. You may know them as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but right now they are in the hospital and their condition is critical. I respectfully request your assistance in transferring them to the hospital in Canterlot A.S.A.P.

your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

When he finished writing the letter, Spike rolled up the parchment, tied it closed with a purple ribbon, and breathed his magical green fire onto the scroll sending it to the princess. Now there was nothing left to do but wait. They didn't have to wait long, as Spike soon began experiencing the symptoms he usually gets when receiving a letter.

"Hang on... Almost... Here it comes! ...***BURP!***" in a small plume of green fire, a new scroll materialized. Yessir, Spike is a living P.O. Box!

"It's from the princess. She says that she's sending Shining Armor, Cadence, and a few medical ponies to help transfer Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle!" Spike informed them as he read the letter aloud.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Doctor X sighed in relief hearing this. They knew that these fillies needed help desperately, and couldn't get it here in Ponyville without serious repercussions. Fluttershy looked at the three fillies laying unconscious in the hospital beds. She walked up to Scootaloo's bed, and held the pegasus filly's hoof. Her pet bunny, Angel hopped up and nuzzled the poor little one. Like Fluttershy, he also forgave the kids.

"Don't you worry about a thing girls. Help is on the way!" Fluttershy said in a comforting manner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all I got for this chapter. I'd very much like it if you guys could send me your votes on which of the stories I've listed the CMC should start in. Please note that for each crusader, one of these stories will be where that crusader gets her cutie mark. So send your suggestions! That is all! Enjoy the story!<strong>_


	2. Adoption of The CMC

_**I'm very happy to have gotten some very nice reviews from everyone. But I'm afraid that I can't start on any of the adventures until next chapter. So I want you all to know that I am still accepting requests for what story the Cutie Mark Crusaders should start out in. Remember, it has to be from the list that I provided in the previous before I forget, here's a list of those in Ponyville who forgave Applebloom and her friends.**_

_**Twilight Sparkle**_

_**Spike**_

_**Owlolicious (Twilight's pet owl, and nocturnal assistant)**_

_**Fluttershy**_

_**Angel Bunny and the other critters Fluttershy takes care of.**_

_**Pinkie Pie**_

_**Gummy The Toothless Alligator.**_

_**Cup Cake (Mrs. Cake)**_

_**Carrot Cake (Mr. Cake. Pound and Pumpkin don't count, because they're still just foals and are easily forgiving.)**_

_**Zecora**_

_**A few members of Ponyville Hospital**_

_**So now, without further ado… ONWARD SPACE MONKEYS!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or anything pertaining to Disney.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking'_

_"Quick before the hyena come!~" = Singing_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Adoption of The CMC!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"They...WHAT?!" Celestia asked shock and disbelief evident in her voice.<p>

It has been a month since Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were transferred to Canterlot Hospital, and things were starting to look up for the three sickly fillies. When Twilight and Fluttershy were asked how the CMC wound up in such a state in the first place, they were apprehensive about telling them. But both mares knew that the princess had the right to know what was going on. So after making sure that the kids were safe and sound in the hospital, Twilight explained everything that had happened. From the incident with 'Gabby Gums', to the CMC's treatment after they had apologized to everyone in Ponyville. Suffice to say, no one who was listening was pleased with the behavior of the ponies in Ponyville. The ponies that were with the princess at the time had various reactions.

Shining Armor looked like he wanted to gather a platoon of guards, and march right over to Ponyville so he could level it to the ground. Cadence on the other hoof was too busy crying her eyes out occasionally saying things like 'It's not fair', and 'They didn't deserve such treatment!'. Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet was also crying her eyes out while her husband, Nightlight tried to comfort her even though he too was crying a little. Princess Celestia just stared in disbelief, while Luna was so mad, she looked like she's turn back into Nightmare Moon! Or at least use the Royal Canterlot Voice at maximum volume leveling every building within a five mile radius of her voice.

"I'm afraid that everything I've told you is true, Princess Celestia," said Twilight with her head down, and her ears lowered in submission. "I didn't want to believe it myself at first. but what will this do to the Elements of Harmony? And what will happen to Applebloom, and her friends?!"

Celestia just looked down in defeat. for once in her life, the ruler of the day didn't have a plan.

"**THIS DOTH BE AN OUTRAGE!"** Luna yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice. it was so loud, she forced everypony within a five mile radius to cover their ears in pain.

"**HAVE THEY NO SHAME IN TREATING CHILDREN IN SUCH A BARBARIC MANNER?! THY WILL SMITE THE PONIES OF PONYVILLE IN A SLOW AND PAINFUL-" **Thankfully, Celestia stuffed a cookie into her sister's mouth to shut her up before everypony went deaf.

"I understand how you feel, Lulu, but we must not act recklessly. whether we like it or not, getting Applebloom and her friends back to perfect health is our top priority." Celestia said to her sister. Her expression soon turned serious though.

"But as for what will happen to the Elements of Harmony," said Celestia as she began to explain. "I'm afraid that since the elements of Loyalty, Generosity, and Honesty are no longer in harmony with their bearers, those elements will seek out new ponies to bear their power. Who those ponies are, and when this will happen I do not know at this point in time."

Everypony just stood their in silence as they absorbed the information provided by their princess. That's when Shining Armor got an idea.

_**(Brain: "Pinkie, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"**_

_**Pinkie: "I think so, Brain. But why would you want to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula?"**_

**_Brain: 0.0)_**

**_(Everyone who read that is now two percent dumber... My bad!)_**

"Wait a minute," said Shining Armor. "The three of them are orphans, right"

"Yes they are, but what does that have to do with anything, Shining?" Twilight asked her BBBFF. _**(Big Brother Best Friend Forever, for those of you who missed that episode.)**_

"Well, why don't you guys just adopt them? I mean, Twilight would be able to teach Sweetie Belle how to use her magic the right way, and even though Fluttershy hates flying, she'll be able to teach Scootaloo how to fly." Shining Armor explained. "But most importantly, all three of them will have the love and care of a family again."

Twilight was about to retort, but stopped to think about what her brother said. She always did want a foal of her own, and this would be a good way for her to help the kids.

Fluttershy however was a bit nervous about being a mother. She may have plenty of experience with baby animals, but being an actual mother was entirely new territory. Even if she did foal sit for the CMC before. But even so, she knew that these children needed the love and care of a mother to make it through these tough times. Both of them made their decision at that moment.

"Alright, I'll adopt Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. I'll give them the family they deserve." Twilight declared.

"And I will do the same for Scootaloo! I can't leave her alone for her whole life!" Fluttershy said before a scowl made its way to her face. "And if anypony tries to hurt so much as a hair on these fillies, so help me I'll give them... The Stare!"

"What's 'the stare'?" Cadence asked.

"You don't wanna know." Twilight said.

"For now though, we should go and take care of the paperwork for the adoption." Luna said having eaten the cookie that her sister so RUDELY stuffed in her mouth. She could've at least used a fried Oreo.

Everypony followed Luna to the palace where they would take care of the paperwork.

_**...One Hour Later...**_

Twilight and Fluttershy had just entered the hospital, and were on their way to the room that currently housed the crusaders. Getting the adoption forms filled out would've normally taken four hours, but it seems that this time the nobles were on their side, as the time needed to take care of the paperwork was sped up by three full hours. And now they were on their way to see the kids, and tell them the good news.

When they entered the hospital room, their hearts clenched at the sight before them. All three children were still lying in their hospital beds, but they at least looked a little better than a month ago. None of them were hooked up to breathing machines, however they still needed to be fed through I.V. drips. And all three of them had been given a small blood transfusion of Twilight and Fluttershy's blood. Although unlike all the other times Twilight and Fluttershy visited, Applebloom and her friends were awake this time.

"Hey kids," said Twilight. "Feeling any better?"

Applebloom looked at the mare with sad, borderline lifeless eyes. It was obvious that the damage done by the citizens of Ponyville was far more severe than they thought.

"I guess we're a bit better," said a depressed Applebloom. "I just wish that we still had a family to call our own..."

Tears started to form in the young earth pony's eyes. When her family disowned her, it was as if Applebloom's whole world had shattered around her. The same could be said for Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Even though she didn't have parents, Rainbow Dash was the closest thing to a family that Scootaloo had.

"Well, I understand that you all are probably not in the best of moods, but we need you to take a look at these." Fluttershy said giving a form to Scootaloo, while Twilight gave a form to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

They read over the papers, and couldn't believe their eyes. what the three fillies were holding were adoption papers. when they finished reading the documents, all three children looked up at their respective adoptive mothers. Both of whom had their forehooves open.

"Come here, and give your mothers a big hug." Twilight said.

The CMC couldn't take it any longer and just clung to their respective moms while crying in joy. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom now have a mother in Twilight Sparkle, and Scootaloo now has a mother in Fluttershy. Little did they know that this would spark the beginning of a series of great adventures in a certain book.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And done! Next chapter, we'll begin our adventures in the Disney universe! Remember, I'm still accepting requests for which story the CMC should start out in. And it must be from the list shown in the first chapter! That's the ONLY big requirement. And before anyone asks, NO! There is no FlutterTwi pairing in this story!<strong>_


	3. The Tigger Movie

_**After very much thinking and the few reviews for this story that I've received, I've decided to start the Cutie Mark Crusaders out in none other than... The Tigger Movie! So get ready for plenty of nautical nonsense involving bouncing, bouncing, and lots more BOUNCING! ...I'm starting to sound just like Tigger. HOO HOO HOO HOO! Well, no time to lose! I got dawdlin' to do! Enjoy the story! Also, the update time for this story might be relatively slow, since I need to watch some of these movies to refresh my memory. I hope you all understand.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Disney, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Winnie The Pooh?!" = Talking

_'Wait half a darn minute!' = Thinking_

_"It seems to me that just about every one of these stories is about that silly old bear!" = Singing_

**"Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" = Yelling**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Adventure Number 1: The Tigger Movie<strong>_

* * *

><p>It has now been a good week since the Cutie Mark Crusaders were adopted, and for them, life couldn't be any better. Ever since Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were adopted by Twilight their rate of learning had drastically increased. Twilight actually started teaching Sweetie Belle how to better control her magic, and she was improving by leaps and bounds. It was astonishing that such magical talent had been left undiscovered until recently. Sweetie Belle seemed to have a knack for spells that control sound waves and electrical power.<p>

But Twilight made sure not to neglect Applebloom. She did physical workout routines with the young earth pony to help strengthen her leg muscles. Even going so far as to wear weights to better improve lower body strength for both of them. But they soon discovered that there was far more to Applebloom than meets the eye.

When Applebloom stomped her hoof too hard during practice one day... A huge fissure opened up in the middle of the royal gardens! **WTF IS THIS?!** And why can't the ponies of OUR world do that? Someday all you equines... Someday...

Twilight spoke to the princesses about the incident wondering how this was possible. Luna had theorized that the magic from Twilight that resided in the blood used for Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's transfusions might've been reacting with Applebloom's own earth pony magic that allows earth ponies to tend to the land. And this in turn was allowing Applebloom to use this magic in the form of earth based spells that she could control using her hooves.

So, Princess Luna was taking some time out of her busy schedule to help Twilight teach Applebloom how to control her seismic magical power.

And life had also greatly improved for Scootaloo as well. Fluttershy was an excellent flight instructor. Unlike Rainbow Dash who used sink or swim methods, Fluttershy took the time to explain the important details of flight and took things one step at a time. She first started Scootaloo out with gliding on the air currents to help get a feel of the wind.

But Fluttershy was not only an ideal flight instructor, she was also everything Scootaloo could want in a mother. She tucked her in at night, cooked good meals for the both of them, fixed up her cuts and bruises, and held Scootaloo at night when she had nightmares. Yep, life was good for the three kids. However, today was a day that marked the beginning of a great adventure for the children.

_*****Princess Celestia's Throne Room*****_

"Why are we here again, momma?" Applebloom asked.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and the CMC were heading to the princesses throne room to discuss something important. None of them knew what it was yet, though everypony kept an open mind about it.

"Whatever it is must be very important. Let's just hope it's good news." Scootaloo said.

When they entered the throne room, they were greeted by a smiling Celestia, a smirking Luna, and a nervous looking Cadence. Held in Celestia's magical grasp was a strange looking book. The book was light blue with a strange looking mouse head on the front and back, but the title of the book is what perplexed them the most. The Book of Disney.

"Hello everypony. Thank you for coming over today." Celestia said smiling to her subjects.

"We're honored to have been invited here princess Celestia," said Twilight. "But something tells me that this is more than just a casual visit."

Princess Luna walked up to her sister, and sat down next to her. Letting out a small sigh, Luna began to explain the reason they were called to the throne room. And apparently, it's got something to do with that book.

"I'm afraid you are correct, Twilight Sparkle. This is something concerning your daughters, as well as Fluttershy's daughter." Luna said.

This got the attention of everypony. Including the guards outside the doors of the throne room were listening in on the conversation. Luna took the book that Celestia was holding in her magical grasp, and began to explain what this was about.

"This is known as The Book of Disney. It is a very powerful book filled with stories that lead to many worlds of magic and wonder." Luna said. "It also happens to be a great place for three young fillies to train, and make many wonderful new friends."

That last thing confused the three mares slightly. Though not so much for Pinkie Pie.

"But how will they do this, your majesties? Um, if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked in her usual shy manner.

Surprisingly, it was Pinkie who held the answer to her friend's question.

"Duh! The magic in the book will tap into the magic inside of Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, allowing them to go into the book! This will also let them explore the worlds in the book, while making lots and lots and lots of new friends with the inhabitants of those worlds!" Pinkie said in one breath.

Pinkie Pie's friends and the CMC looked at her like she had grown a second head, but the three princesses jaws dropped in surprise. How did she know what they were gonna say?!

"How did you KNOW all of THAT?!" Cadence asked.

Hey, I just asked that! Way to steal my thunder, girl!

"Just a hunch." Pinkie replied with a smile and shrug.

"Well, it does sound like a good idea..." Twilight said thinking about the pro's and con's of this situation. "Girls, what do you think about this situation?"

The kids didn't really seem to know what to do about this. On one hoof, this could be a very dangerous gamble. On the other hoof, they could learn so much and make so many new friends. And they could use more of those. But most of all, this was the Cutie Mark Crusaders chance to go on the adventure of a life time! Applebloom and her friends looked up at the princesses with their confidence fully restored.

"We're going in!" They said in almost perfect unison.

Princess Celestia nodded, and opened the book in response.

"Very well then," said Celestia as she opened the book to the first story. "Our first story begins in a peaceful place known as the Hundred Acre Wood. Where you will meet Christopher Robin, and his beloved stuffed bear known as Winnie The Pooh."

"WINNIE THE POOH?!" asked a tiger that goes by the name of Tigger. He didn't seem too happy about who this story was about.

"WAIT HALF A DARN MINUTE! It seems to me, that just about EVERY one of these stories is about that silly old bear." Tigger said accusingly.

"Very well then, Tigger," said Celestia. "Who SHOULD this story be about?"

Tigger perked up at this faster than he can do the Whoopdy-Doopty-Loopty-Looper-Aliooper Bounce. And that bounce is pretty darn fast.

"Well, I happen to know a creature who is most interestin'. Not to mention handsome. Hoo hoo hoo!" Tigger explained.

"But the title already says 'Winnie The Pooh'." Twilight pointed out.

Tigger took a few experimental steps on the letters, only to find that they seemed removable.

"Oh, that ain't such a problem!" Tigger said.

He then took down the letters from the title, and began to switch them around. The ponies watching the story from the book watched in amazement. Pretty soon, Tigger had changed the story from 'Winnie The Pooh' to 'The Tigger Movie'. All in bold orange, and stripedy letters.

"There! Now THAT'S a wonderful Title!" Tigger said as he prepared to bounce into the story. "And speakin' o' wonderful things, HOO HOO HOO HOO!"

Once Tigger bounced into the story, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo bounced in after him. Fillies and gentlecolts, the adventure has just begun!

The CMC found themselves bouncing through the Hundred Acre Wood alongside Tigger. Turns out, when they entered the story their tails became springy allowing them to bounce along with Tigger. Music began playing from nowhere, and Tigger began to sing a certain song that we all know and love.

**Tigger: **_The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things!_

_Their tops are made outta rubba! Their bottoms are made out ta springs!_

_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one!_

As the song continued on, Applebloom and her friends found themselves getting into the rhythm. They soon found themselves singing as well.

**Applebloom: **_Tiggers are cuddly fellas! Tiggers are awfully sweet!_

**Sweetie Belle: **_Ev'ryone el-us is jealous. That's why we repeat... And repeat!_

**Scootaloo: **_The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are marvelous chaps!_

_They're loaded with vim, and with vigor! They love to leap in your laps!_

**CMC: **_They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_

_But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is he's the only one!_

**Tigger: **_I'm~~ the only-_ OOF!

While they were bouncing and singing, Tigger accidentally bounced into someone. It was a yellow bear wearing a red tee shirt. This is none other than Winnie The Pooh. And Tigger was standing on Pooh's big belly while looking down on him.

"Hello, I'm Tigger. That's T, I, double guh, er. And that's me. Hoo hoo!" Tigger said introducing himself to Pooh.

"I know," said Pooh sounding kinda tired. "You've bounced me lots of times."

"Yeah, hoo hoo! Fun, ain't it?" Tigger asked in response. "Say, ya wanna go bouncin' with me and my new friends? On account o' bouncin' is what Tiggers do the... Uh... Best. Ewww..."

As Tigger was bouncing in place, his foot ended up getting stuck in a jar full of hunny. And Tigger was none too happy about it.

"Perhaps another time, Tigger." Pooh said as he started stacking hunny pots on a chair. "I'm afraid I'm a bit busy collecting food for the winter."

That's when Pooh saw the hunny pot stuck on Tigger's foot. He rushed over and stopped Tigger from kicking his foot, and thus wasting perfectly good honey.

"Oh, please!" Pooh said as he grabbed the pot.

He started pulling, and got the pot off of Tigger's foot. Unfortunately, it launched Pooh backwards into a stack of pots, getting his head stuck in one.

"Oh, bother..." Pooh said from inside the pot.

"Are you okay, Tigger?" Scootaloo asked, worried that her new friend might've gotten hurt.

"I'm fine, Scootaloo girl!" Tigger said. He started wiping the honey off of his foot in disgust.

"Eeyuck! What is it that Pooh bears like about this icky, sticky stuff anyway?" Tigger asked himself. "Well, no time for goofin' off! We've got dawdlin' ta do! **HOO HOO HOO HOO!** TTFN! Tah tah for now!"

And with that, Tigger and company left Pooh to his own devices. Namely sitting around with a jar of honey on his head. Although, Pooh didn't seem to mind all that much.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And so, the Tigger-riffic madness begins! Will the CMC be able to retain their sanity during this adventure? Or will they end up becoming new Tiggers? I would like you guys to let me know which one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders should get their cutie mark in this first adventure. Be sure to include what their mark will look like! Well, like Tigger said, TTFN! Tah tah for now!<strong>_


End file.
